A Great Movie
by demigod39cluesfan
Summary: Dan and Natalie are in a car. At a drive-in movie theater. You see where I'm going with this? NATAN! ONE-SHOT


**New Natan story! I just had a really weird dream about a couple making out in a car (Don't ask) and I got this idea! It's been in my head for a few days now… it has to get out.**

**Drive-in movie theaters are the ones with a giant screen and cars parked in front of it. Just so you know.**

**Dan is like 17 ish and so is Natalie. I don't care, make them whatever age you want.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues or a movie drive-in.**

_A Great Movie_

Dan sat behind the wheel of the car. He was bored. And it didn't help that Natalie Kabra was in the passenger seat next to him. It wasn't his idea! Ish.

Let's start from the beginning, shall we?

**An hour or so ago (approximately 7:00)**

"What do you mean, we have to get out of the house?" Dan complained.

Fiske waited a moment patiently. "I mean, walk out the door and don't come back in for a while."

Dan rolled his eyes. "I know _that._ I want to know _why._"

"Because you all need fresh air. And you all need to stay out of the way while the housekeepers clean up the house."

"Fine!" Dan declared and stepped outside. "Hey, Hammer, want to do something?"

"Sorry, Dan-o! I've got to go to a sports game. See ya!" he walked away.

"Ok… Hey, Jonah! You doing anything?"

"Yeah, homie, I got an interview. Which I am already late for. Gotta go!"

Dan interrogated everyone and got the same answer. He even stooped so low to ask Amy if she wanted to do anything. (gasp) She and Sinead were going to a mall. Yawn.

Only two people were left, both of them Cobras. And there was no way he was going to ask them for anything.

He didn't have to. Ian already walked off, probably to order some poor innocent butler around. (The last time he did, the butler quit in the next hour.

Only Natalie and Dan were left in front of the house.

Dan was so bored…. Was he really this desperate?

Yes. Yes, he was.

"Hey, Cobra, are you doing anything?"

Natalie sneered at him. "It's _Kabra, _idiot. And no, I am not doing anything."

"Want to do something?"

"Does it have something to do with you annoying me, and me shooting you with a poison dart?"

"Probably."

Natalie sighed. "Fine. Only because I have nothing better to do."

Dan got into his car. "You can sit in the passenger seat."

Natalie grimaced. "This is the ugliest car I've ever seen."

"Glad you like it. I guess… we could go to a movie."

She sat down. "What movie?"

"Whatever's on."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

Dan pulled onto a road with a few cars on it. "We could go to a drive-in movie theater. There's one I know that's a little far away." His eyes lit up. "I know how to get there faster, though."

Natalie saw the glint in his eyes. "Daniel, what are you going-"

She was cut off by the instant speed of the car. Dan's foot had floored the pedal, and he was maneuvering through the few cars on the lanes.

"DAAANNIEEELLL! AHHHH! SLOW DOWN, SLOW DOWN, SLOW DOWN! I WILL KILL YOU! AHHHH!" Natalie shrieked.

"GO FASTER? OK, IF YOU SAY SO!"

"NO!"

**Ten minutes of screaming and murder threats later…**

"Well! That was fun. Natalie… you don't look so good."

Natalie was a little green. "I don't _feel _so good, Daniel."

"Ok… well, we're here." They had stopped at the very back of the field, facing the giant movie screen, with some bushes behind them.

"I can see that. Excuse me for a moment." Natalie stepped out of the car.

Dan figured she was throwing up. He knew he was going to be beaten mercilessly later, but it was just too good to pass up.

Suddenly, there was a crash from behind him. He turned around. The very back glass window was smashed.

"What the-"

Natalie stepped into the car again. "There wasn't enough air in here."

"Ah…eh…oh…" Dan was making choking sounds.

"What movie are we watching?" Natalie said calmly.

"Some random movie about robots or something. Oh my Go- what the freaking he- Ok, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?!"

"Simply giving us more air. It was so stuffy in here with all the air gone from the tightly compacted space in here."

Dan hit his head against the steering wheel and stayed there.

"Next time I am in the car with you, don't go fast. Simple."

Dan glanced at her murderously. "Got it. Whatever."

"So… anything you want to talk about?" Natalie said.

"How normal people don't break windows? How I should never, ever let you let you join me in my car? How Cahills and Kabras just don't mix?"

The movie started, and they could see each other a little bit in the dark.

"Of course we don't mix. We're opposites. You're an idiot, stupid, ninja-obsessed-"

"Well, you're snobby, proper, and shopping-obsessed."

They glared at each. The they both said, "Unless you count Amy and Ian."

Then they both said, "Oh, I _know._"

Dan grinned and said, "They're always pretending to hate each other."

"And it's so obvious. Ian is _always_ denying it, but I have so much proof, it goes to the ceiling of my closet."

Dan's eyes sparkled. "Did you tape them in their sleep? And catch them sleep-talking about each other?"

"Yes! And stole his "journal" a few times, too!"

"No way! It's almost too gross with all the mushy stuff in Amy's diary."

Unconsciously, they were both moving closer with each feat of embarrassing blackmail. They were barely 5 inches apart. Then their lips touched.

It was just a tiny touch, but it sent a jolt through both their bodies. They leapt apart from each other.

Dan was saying, "My first kiss was with a Cobra. My first kiss was with a Cobra. Oh, my, gosh my first kiss was with a Cobra! I wasn't even planning to have a first kiss. Ever!"

Natalie was mumbling. "Cahills and Kabras don't mix. They just don't. Enemies."

They looked at each other. "No one is ever to tell this to anyone." Dan exclaimed.

"No need to tell me." A little lower, she said, "It wasn't that bad."

But Dan heard her. "It was just a little one! Surely, it doesn't count!"

"We could try it again."

Dan looked at her with wide eyes. "No way. Nuh-uh. I had my guard down the first time, Never."

"You too chicken? Daniel Cahill, afraid of kissing a Cobra? Come on, try it. I dare you." She wasn't expecting him to do it.

Dan could not back down from a challenge. Ninjas don't back down rom challenges. He gently grabbed tilted her head towards his face, and kissed her softly.

Natalie was speechless. Partly because she was kissing Daniel Cahill. This ws so FLO. But she liked it. And it ended too soon.

They broke apart. They stared at each other. Then Dan started to hit his head on the steering wheel. Repeatedly.

"This is so wrong… Cobras and Cahills don't go together."

"We could. Maybe."

Dan looked at her. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Did I kiss alright?"

"Ok, I guess. But not nearly as well as I could."

"Oh, yeah?" Dan taunted.

Natalie put her arms around his neck. She dipped his head towards hers and she kissed him. He put his arms around her waist. They kissed again and again, hardly ever breaking apart. The kisses got more passionate, and as they kissed they had this excited feeling in their stomachs and they couldn't get enough.

The movie was long-forgotten.

**TOMASEKATERINAMADRIGALJANUSLUCIAN**

"This is like watching a really weird soap opera." Jonah Wizard said as he crouched behind the bushes.

"Is this Opposite Day today?" Madison whispered.

"I think so." Reagan commented.

"Can they even breath?" Hamilton asked.

"Who would have thought…" Ned started.

"They would get together?" Ted finished.

"Aww… they're so cute together!" Amy and Sinead whispered-squealed.

They were all sitting behind the bushes, watching Dan and Natalie make-out through the broken back window.

"Is this right?" Jonah asked.

"I thought we were going to do something. We told them we were busy!" Hamilton said guiltily.

"We _are_ busy. Watching them." Sinead said, glancing at him for a second.

"This is like a romance novel I once read!" Amy said, excitedly.

"Well, _I _think this is vile. I most certainly don't approve." Ian said snootily.

"Deal with it." Amy snapped at him.

**TOMASEKATERINAMADRIGALJANUSLUCIAN**

**The next morning…**

Dan yawned. He was really tired.

He walked by Amy, who was smiling vibrantly. "What's with you?" Dan asked.

"Oh, I just saw a movie."

"What was it about?" Dan asked, interested.

"You wouldn't have liked it. It had a ton of romance."

"Eww…" Dan said, grossed out.

Amy sighed happily. "Yep, it was a great movie."

**Done! Whew, that was a lot of writing. Don't worry, I'll still update other stories, but this had to get out of my head.**

**One question….**

**DID YOU LIKE IT?**

**REVIEW! (please!)**


End file.
